The Revelations
The Revelations The Revelations is a mysterious area of the backrooms, Its current form has come to be a library. But this changes very often. Description The Revelations is an unknown area of the backrooms that can be accessed from entering a black hole in Level ω. This place has the ability to shape shift into any area in the entire universe, through thought of the victim inside. Although this can be very dangerous as the immense power of the room can cause your brain to shut down, since it cannot comprehend the anomoly. There is currently a theory going around that this is the end of the backrooms. If you imagine your home universe, family and everything you ever cared about. You will find peace and exit the dimension. Although this is highly unlikely since no exit has ever been discovered, and many backrooms explorers on reddit disagree with this. Colonies and Outposts No colonies or outposts currently settle here, or ever will. It has proven impossible to find another human in this room, some have tried but it seems that The Revelations may create seperate dimensions for different victims. Leaving and Entering The Revelations Entering The Revelations Currently, the only known ways of entering this area has been to either fly into a black hole in Level ω. You can also enter by walking far enough into Level 33, (By the time you get to this staircase the place will be very worn down and dangerous.) Eventually you will encounter a set of stairs going down, this staircase can be found nowhere else in the mall and will be very noticeable. You will then walk down the stairs until you see an emergency fire door, enter it and you will have to complete a puzzle, Follow the steps carefully since failure to do so can put you in an unstable dimension. There will be a path with several doors on each side, do not enter the doors and keep walking straight. You will then feel someone holding you down and restraining you. Attempting to fight this is impossible, do not be scared. You will then wake up in the back of a cart, tied up with many other people, Do not under any circumstance speak back or make eye contact to the people in the front or back, you will be in the outside world, but don't be fooled, this is another fake reality. Make sure your eyes are closed as long as possible. You will be escorted off and onto the dirt floor. You must imagine who you are in your head, try to get as close as possible, with your facial features, etc. If you've done this correctly you will be teleported to The Revelations, you will be able to feel the change in atmosphere. If you have done this wrong, then you will be teleported to Level 34 or any level higher. Leaving The Revelations Currently the only known way to leave this area is to reimagine any part of the backrooms in your head that has currently been explored, trying to teleport to undiscovered area like Level -5 will result in you being sent to a corrupted dimension, which resembles one of the fake realities but in a corrupted state.